dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
DC Animated Universe
The DC Animated Universe, or DCAU, is the name given to the shared continuity existing between the DC Comics-based animated series , , , , , , , , , and . This continuity is also sometimes referred to as the Timmverse (after Bruce Timm, the continuity's most consistent creative influence) and in the past, the Diniverse (after Paul Dini, who has mostly departed from Warner Bros. Animation). In-continuity of the DCAU While there have been several animated series based upon DC Comics characters over the decades, what is commonly accepted as the "DC Animated Universe" refers to the stable of shows and films that spin off from , the original show in this universe. Older shows such as Super Friends and newer shows such as Justice League Action are not part of this continuity. TV series The DC Animated Universe primarily consists of these animated series (and their related films; see below): * (1992-1995 on FOX Kids; later renamed The Adventures of Batman & Robin) * (1996-2000 on Kids WB; later compiled into The New Batman/Superman Adventures) * (1997-1999 on Kids WB; compiled into The New Batman/Superman Adventures) * (1999-2001 on Kids WB) * (2000-2004 on Kids WB) * (2001-2002 on Kids WB) * (2001-2004 on Cartoon Network) * (2004-2006 on Cartoon Network) Films The following animated movies are also part of the continuity: * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993; theatrical release) * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998; direct-to-video) * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000; direct-to-video) * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003; direct-to-video) Web cartoons Two canonical DCAU Macromedia Flash web cartoon series were downloadable from the WB website. As can be expected, the animation wasn't up to par with the television shows. Although these webtoons were well received, only Gotham Girls is available on DVD as part of the Birds of Prey complete series DVD. * (2000-2002) * (2000) (Only show to have uncensored content) Not In-Continuity with the DCAU Teen Titans A source of controversy among fans has surrounded the place of Teen Titans in the DC Animated Universe. During the series' production, Bruce Timm stated that there would be no crossover with ; however, it should be noted that he did consider doing it, and chose not to for style and presentation reasons. Also, series producer and creator Glen Murakami has stated that the inspiration for the series is the 1980s The New Teen Titans comic book series, and not the Justice League animated series. Although Batman does refer to "the Titans" in the episode "Hard as Nails", there is little to suggest that the mentioned Titans are those represented in this series. During the show's run, it was never established to be a part of the larger DC Animated Universe. Legion of Super-Heroes Despite popular belief, this series, which premiered in 2006, was not spun off "Far From Home" (or "New Kids in Town"). According to producer James Tucker, it was Kids WB's idea to cash in on Bryan Singer's movie Superman Returns.@JTuckerAnimator James Tucker on Twitter Like the Titans, there is a Legion of Super-Heroes in the DCAU, but this is a different incarnation altogether. Other series Several other animated television series and films based on the DC Universe were not set in the DCAU: * The Batman (2004–2008) * Krypto the Superdog (2005–2006) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) * Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) * DC Universe Animated Original Movies (2007-present) * Young Justice (2010-2013; 2019) * Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012-2013) * Teen Titans Go! (2013-present) * Beware the Batman (2013-2014) * Lego DC Comics Super Heroes (2014-present) * DC Super Hero Girls (2015-present) * Justice League Action (2016-2018) Comics Several tie-in comics were published by DC and later its youth oriented imprint, Johnny DC. Though in some cases, production crew from the animated series were involved in the comics, they are generally reckoned out-of-continuity with the series. The comics introduced Superman, Luthor, Huntress, Killer Frost, Amazo, Shadow Thief, Chronos and many others before ther animated debuts, and in a wholly different manner. On some occasions, information from the comics is used—if a DCAU original character goes unnamed in the show itself. Examples include Dottie, Tayko and Weasel from . Books Many easy reading books were written, as tie-ins to , , and others. Novelizations and comic book adaptations of DCAU films have also been released. Video Games Several video games were made based on the DCAU, featuring the same character designs and most of the same voice cast. However, because of their interactive nature and often lack of story line, most games present continuity problems: * Batman: The Animated Series (1993) * The Adventures of Batman & Robin (1994) * Superman 64 (1999) * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) * Batman: Vengeance (2001) * Batman: Chaos in Gotham (2001) * Batman: Gotham City Racer (2001) * Justice League: Injustice For All (2002) * Superman: Shadow of Apokolips (2002) * Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003) * Justice League: Chronicles (2003) * Superman: Countdown to Apokolips (2003) * View-Master Batman Animated VR (2016) References Category:A to Z Category:Definitions